


A Starlit Escape

by Kashimalin



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, escaping from a party, i swear it's romantic, just to gaze at some stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: You and Byron are never at parties the entire time. All too often, you escape the nobility and the dancing to go to someplace more tranquil.





	A Starlit Escape

“Hurry up, Byron! Come on!” You let out a laugh as you led Byron up the stairs, one hand holding tight to his wrist. Your other was hoisting up your skirts, lest you trip over them while escaping from the party below. 

“I’m right behind you,” he said, an amused smile resting on his lips. “If you fall, I will catch you.” 

“I won’t!” You pouted, but faced forward again, climbing the last few steps. You pushed open the glass doors, going out onto the balcony before you. Another laugh escaped your lips as the cool night air met you both in a rush. Goosebumps rose up on your skin, and you shivered at the sensation. 

“Thank goodness,” you sighed, glancing up at Byron. “We got away.” 

“We did.” His voice was low as he watched you smile, a fond look in his eyes. You felt your heart skip a beat at the sight, feeling overwhelmed with your affection for him. Practically leaping into his embrace, you threw your arms about his neck. Instantly, he responded by wrapping his own about your waist, holding you close. 

“You know,” he murmured, burying his face into the crook of your neck, “there are more formal ways to embrace your husband after escaping from a ball.” 

“I just had to hold you at arm’s length for five hours!” you complained, frowning at him. “I swear, nobles are afraid of touching people, if they made up all these rules…” 

Byron chuckled at that, his breath warm against your skin. “Those rules don’t matter.” He pulled back to gaze at your features, scowling when he saw your expression. “What’s with that face?”

“I just want to be close to you when we’re in Stein. But last time I stood so close to you, I had no less than five nobles quote the  _ ‘Stein Culture, and Etiquette’  _ books to me. As if I haven’t read them!” 

“Perhaps we should change the rules, then. But for now…” 

One of his hands came up to hold the back of your neck. Drawing you close, his lips met yours in a slow kiss. His fingers moved further to weave through your hair, deepening the kiss only moments later. You melted into the warmth, wanting more of it - but Byron’s lips insisted on patience, drawing it out of you. The kiss was light and feathery, and came to an end all too soon. You found yourself missing him as soon as he was gone, but looked to see him attempting to undo his collar, grumbling all the while.

“To your point, nobles also insist on these stifling outfits. I did not think that we needed to put on such airs tonight until Albert brought this in…” 

“Neither did I. Nico hauled this gown in, and while it’s lovely…” You felt a shudder run through your body as another gust of wind whistled across the balcony, the biting cold riding up your arms. 

“Are you cold?” Byron’s tone was concerned, and you were about to answer when he spun you about before him. Before you could blink, you were facing the edge of the balcony, and Byron was behind you. His arms encompassed your body, pulling you back against his chest. You sank into the hold, looking up at the starry array above your head. The midnight hue was spotted with the small flecks of light twinkling overhead, and you knew that Byron was doing exactly as you were – watching the stars, able to name each and every one from years of observing them outside his castle. Between the two of you, all was quiet, save for Byron’s wistful sighs or the rustling of your dress in the wind. Your mind began to drift, filtering to other thoughts and memories, recalling them fondly. 

“Do you remember the first event we escaped from?” you asked, your voice barely over a whisper.

“I do. That was our wedding reception. You were complaining about an ache from wearing your new shoes…” 

“And so, you led me away from the party so I could take them off. But we had barely been out of the ballroom for a few minutes when they realized we were gone.”

“It is hard for a couple to go unnoticed at their own reception,” he pointed out. “There was also the time a noble decided he wanted the honor of dancing with you first…” 

“Then you took me out here and gave me a private dance, saying it would be my favorite one all night.” 

“Did I say that?” 

“You did!” 

Byron hummed, his hands sliding down your arms, lacing through your fingers. “Well, it was the best. And since then, nobody has taken the first dance from me.” 

“I think that’s because you always hold me close until it’s over, Byron. Oh! And there was the time when you woke up in the middle of the night. When you got out of bed, it woke me up, so I followed you out. We stared at the stars for hours, then.”

“While you could barely stay awake at our meetings the next morning.” 

“But it was worth it.” You turned your head to look up at him. “I learned so many constellations from you, and I remember most of them!” 

Byron raised an eyebrow. “Can you? Show me.” 

Tilting your head back, your eyes scanned the sky for those familiar patterns. It wasn’t long before you found one directly overhead. “There’s Sagittarius!” 

He glanced up to where you pointed, nodding. “You’re right. But that one is easy.” 

“There! That’s Cygnus!” You pointed to another, tracing out the shape of a swan. “I always like that one, because you can see the shape in it.” 

“How about one more?” You could tell he was more excited now as he crouched down to your level, noticing how bright your eyes as you scanned the stars. 

“One more…” You pondered it a moment, trying to pull one more. “I think… Lyra is right there.” You gestured at the general area, the cluster of stars surrounding the constellation making it difficult to tell. As you were scrutinizing the shape, you felt Byron shift behind you. Warm breath tickled your ear as he raised your arm up with his own. 

“It looks like this,” he murmured, guiding your finger through the motions. The shape was clear in an instant. “Do you understand?” 

“I do! So it’s like this?” This time, you led the way, feeling him nod as you reached the end. 

“Just like that.” 

Suddenly, you felt him press a kiss against your cheek. Your breath caught in your throat, and you glanced at Byron as your face began to turn bright red. 

He noted your expression with a smirk. Before you could recover from his first kiss, he was kissing you again - this time, on your lips. You tilted your head as he tugged you closer to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. You let out a blissful sigh as your thoughts faded to nothing, focusing on only his gentle hands and passionate kiss. 

For a moment, you could forget the party and the music downstairs, where neither of you were missed. All that existed was you, Byron, and the stars above, twinkling with approval as you embraced on the balcony.

As he pulled away, Byron studied your expression. He loved you after the first kiss the most – when your eyes were like stars, glittering and bright. A giddy smile was clear on your lips, and for a moment, he felt the urge to kiss you harder, carrying you back into the castle and away from the ballroom…

“I love you,” you said, nudging him out of his thoughts. 

His response was instant. “I love you, too.” He bowed his head once more, coming towards you for just a little more…

“ – Your Majesty!” 

At the sound of Albert’s voice, Byron let out a groan. You couldn’t hold back your giggles, but stopped when you heard Nico a moment later. The two of them called your names, coming closer with each cry. 

“I don’t know if I want to leave just yet,” you said, sounding dejected. Byron merely hummed in agreement, pressing one last kiss to your hair. 

“Yes, but if they are calling for us, then we should get back.” 

You missed his warmth as he left your arms, but he briskly held out his arm, allowing you to loop your arm through. As he began to escort you across the balcony, he bent down by your ear, his voice a low whisper: 

“We can simply run away again later.” 

“Promise?” 

The smile that blossomed on his lips gave you an answer before he uttered it. 

“I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for the Midnight Cinderella fandom! I hope to write much more, and have quite a few plans in the works! Thank you for reading!


End file.
